Nobodies don't do Valentine's Day, do they?
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: Late Valentine two-shot. T is for a bit of language. Anyway, Axel says Nobodies can't celebrate the holiday, but Demyx tries to prove him wrong by implying that he'll ask Nixa out. What is Axel to do? Kill Demyx? Hopefully not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Happy Valentine's Day! At least that was what I was planning to say two days ago when I thought I would have this finished. But, this came out late instead. Sorry. This has no direct correlation with the story Vessel. It was just something I wanted to do.**

**Anyway, on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Nixa and Max.**

Axel walked into the Grey Room to see that someone had taken the liberty to decorate it. Actually, he was still in the process of decorating when Axel walked in.

Demyx was perched precariously on a chair and a couple of boxes trying to put up a string of red paper hearts on the wall. Axel walked up next to the Tower of Inevitable Face Plant and looked up at Demyx.

"Hey Demyx! What are you doing?" Demyx, startled by Axel calling out to him, wobbled on the tower for a minute before regaining his balance. Damn. Axel was hoping for a face plant.

Demyx looked down at him, slightly glaring at him for almost making him fall, but smiled a couple of seconds later.

"I'm decorating! What else?"

Axel quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Decorating for what?"

"Valentine's Day!" Demyx said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Axel frowned.

"Um…..Demyx, you are aware that we don't have hearts, right?" Sometimes, he wondered about the blonde.

"Oh, we do too have hearts."

Riiiiight.

"Anyway," Axel shook his head, seeing that it would be pointless to argue with him, "Why are you decorating? It's not like any of us celebrate it."

"He's right."

Axel and Demyx both looked over to see Xigbar walking over towards the tower. He stopped right next to it as he looked up at Demyx.

"Nobody here celebrates the holiday, so there's no point in decorating. Put all that stuff away." As he said that last sentence, he kicked the chair Demyx was using, making the tower topple over and Demyx landing on the ground in a face plant. Axel smirked at that.

"Aw, but Xiggy – "

"Do it. Unless you want to try to explain this to Saix."

Xigbar walked out. Sighing in defeat, Demyx picked up the string of paper hearts that fell to the floor with him and placed them in a cardboard box that was sitting behind one of the couches.

As Demyx went about putting away the decorations, Roxas and Xion came in. They saw all the paper hearts and walked over to Axel with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey Axel, what's this all about?" Roxas gestured to the decorations that were still up.

"Demyx tried to decorate for a holiday that's coming up, but now he has to put them away."

"Why's that?" asked Xion.

"Because Nobodies don't celebrate Valentine's Day."

Roxas and Xion blinked. Then they asked a question in unison.

"What's Valentine's Day?"

Before Axel could go about answering the question, Demyx popped up next to him.

"It's the holiday of love!"

"What's love?" Roxas couldn't help but ask.

"What? You don't know what love is?" Roxas and Xion shook their heads.

"Come on Demyx. Leave them alone. They won't understand any explanation you give them about it."

Demyx frowned. It was true. Love was a difficult concept to explain. Then, his eyes brightened up when he came up with one that they might understand.

"You're right. I won't be able to explain it."

Axel sighed. Now maybe he would just finish cleaning up and leave the two alone about stuff they couldn't understand.

Then, Demyx pointed at Axel.

"But you can! Because I know that you love Nixa!"

Axel froze. What?

Roxas and Xion turned to Axel.

"Is that true Axel? What does he mean?"

"Yeah Axel, what's love?"

"Uhhh…" Damn that Demyx! Why did he have to go and say that?

"Uh….well, you see…..tell you what. I'll tell you another time. Demyx, don't you have work to do before Saix sees this?"

Demyx pouted before turning around to get back to work.

"Fine, but you do love her!"

"Who says that I love her?" Roxas frowned. Why was Axel getting so defensive?

"Well, do you?" Axel turned to Roxas, who asked him.

"….Well, the thing is, you need a heart in order to love. Since I don't, I'm not able to love anybody."

Roxas blinked.

"But you like her, right?"

Axel nodded.

"Well, yes."

"So what's stopping you from loving her?"

"Demyx, will you shut up already?"

While Axel and Demyx started bickering with each other with Roxas standing there confused, Xion walked off with an idea in mind.

…..

Nixa woke up from Max tugging on her sleeve. She got up, wondering why Max woke her up from her nap, when she heard someone knocking on her door. From the feel of the light radiating from the person, it was either Roxas or Xion. She still couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"Come in, the door's open." She decided not to try to guess.

She heard the door open. The footsteps sounded light, so she guessed the person to be Xion.

"Anything I can help you with, Xion?" She sat up as she asked, stretching out her back.

Xion walked over to her. It was apparent that she just woke up from a nap.

"Um, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Nixa waved it off.

"Eh, I don't mind. We're friends, after all. So, what's on your mind?" It seemed like there was something she wanted to ask by the feel of the traces of confusion that seemed to be lingering (at least she thought it was confusion. Nobodies can be hard to read at times).

"Well, I was wondering what love is."

Nixa tilted her head in confusion.

"Love?"

Xion nodded.

"Yeah. Axel and Demyx were talking about Valentine's Day and love, but neither of them would explain it to me or Roxas, so I thought that you might know."

Nixa tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling of her room with sightless eyes.

"Hmmmmm…well, love is actually a feeling. It's one of the most difficult feelings to explain. Of course, Axel probably said something about needing a heart to feel love, right?"

Xion nodded before she remembered that Nixa couldn't see.

"Yeah, he did."

Nixa sighed.

"Well, I guess that would be true, as love affects the heart the most."

Nixa turned her head to look towards Xion.

"I'm not sure how to really explain it myself. Some people would say that it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Others, however, might say how love is horrible, especially if you lose the person you love. If I had to explain it, I would say that it's probably both. Love is a double-edged sword. It makes you nervous, queasy, anxious, and light-headed, it may even make you feel like you're at the top of the world. But, if you lose the person you love, the loss will tear at you from the inside and you want nothing more than to get the one you love back even though you know it's not possible. Are you following me so far?"

"Uhhh…" Xion couldn't say that she understood. She didn't know how any of those things felt.

Nixa smirked.

"I guess I should put it this way. When you love someone, you have the urge to protect and care for them. And you always want them by your side. Can you understand that?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I understand that one better. Thanks."

Nixa smiled.

"No problem. Now, I'm not sure, but I think the guys are wondering where you disappeared to."

Xion's head snapped up. She forgot that she didn't tell anyone that she went to ask Nixa.

"Oh, right. You want to come along. When I left, Axel and Demyx were bickering with each other."

Nixa nodded and Max started to get up.

"Sure. I guess someone needs to do some damage control."

With that, they left and started to head for the Grey Room.

….

"Come on Axel! Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit! Now get off my case!"

"Umm…..guys, where did Xion go?"

They stopped arguing as they realized they were short one Nobody.

"I don't know. You were right next to her."

Right at that moment, Xion came back in the room with Max and Nixa following her. Axel's expression, upon seeing Nixa, lightened up, making Demyx smirk.

"Okay you two, what are you bickering about?"

"Uh, nothing!" Nixa stared suspiciously in Axel's direction. The answer seemed a bit rushed to her, but she just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, what've you guys been up to?" She wanted to know what brought up the topic of Valentine's Day.

"Well Demyx here tried to decorate for Valentine's Day when Xigbar told him to knock it off." Demyx sent a glare at Axel's back as he brought the box of decorations closer to the chair he was using.

"I wasn't even aware that the holiday was even coming up. Not that I actually celebrate it anyway."

"Why's that?" Nixa was pretty sure that Roxas would never run out of questions. But, she didn't mind.

"Because she can't read a calendar!" Nixa sent a slight glare in Demyx's direction, even though it was true. Then she turned her attention to the two youngest organization members to answer their question.

"It's a holiday for couples. It's just a day for them to do…..whatever it is they wanna do."

"Well, what do they wanna do?"

Nia gave him a flat stare to Roxas' forehead.

"I'm not a mind reader, so I can't really say for any specific plans a person may have. But, I guess they just mainly want to be with their Valentine, which would be their boyfriend or girlfriend."

Roxas….kind of understood, but not really at the same time.

"I think I get it."

"You don't have to get it. You'll understand once you have a heart to feel with."

"…."

"So, what were you up to?" Axel tried to steer the conversation away from the topic in case Nixa tried to find out what they were fighting about.

"I was taking a post-mission nap."

"Hey! Why don't we all go for ice cream? We all got out of our missions early today." Nixa smiled towards Xion.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Coming guys?"

Roxas and Axel nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Just give me a minute. I'll meet you guys there."

Nixa nodded at Axel and opened a portal. Roxas and Xion went in first, followed by Max. Nixa took one last look (not really, but still) in Axel's direction.

"Play nice now. Start bickering again and I will drag the reason behind it out of the both of you. See ya there." With that, she left as well. Demyx walked around the box in Axel's direction.

"Why don't you admit it? Or better yet, why don't you ask her to be your Valentine?"

Axel glared at Demyx.

"Demyx, I don't have a heart. If I did ask, there wouldn't be any meaning behind it."

"Are you sure?"

Demyx got in his face at this point. But, instead of him lecturing Axel like he expected him to do, Demyx just smiled and started walking away.

"Fine! Just remember this! You not asking her makes her free game for anyone else who would want to ask her!"

When the words reached Axel, he whipped around to yell at the blonde only to see that he was already gone.

**Okay, it's shorter than I would normally make my chapters for my other stories, but I decided to make this into a two-shot. I KNOW this is late, but I have been busy and just plain tired lately. I'm just glad I got this out this month, let alone this week. I had started this last weekend, so I thought that I might as well finish it. Better late than never, right? Anyway, expect the second part by Friday (hopefully). With any luck, that will come out with the latest chapter for Vessel.**

**Have a nice week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! Well, I obviously can't keep deadlines like Friday….over two months ago. I was going over my files when I saw this and thought "Oh crap!" Well, it is out and this two-shot is finally done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Nixa and Max.**

"You know, for a diet that revolves mainly around ice cream, we're in pretty good shape, aren't we?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Roxas and Xion agreed.

Nixa, Roxas, Xion, and Max were all at the top of the clock tower, enjoying their ice cream. However, Nixa kept frowning and looking in the direction she normally felt her friends come from on the clock tower.

"Is something wrong?"

Nixa turned her head to stare in Xion's direction. She must have let it shown on her face. She just smiled in her direction.

"No…..I'm just wondering what's taking Axel so long."

Roxas lowered his ice cream as he contemplated where their missing friend went.

"Maybe he got into another fight with Demyx. Neither was willing to let it drop earlier."

Nixa tilted her head back in contemplation. What would those two be fighting about? Demyx was normally too laid back to go picking fights or even stay in one. So what would get him in a fight besides the theft of his Sitar?

"You two wouldn't know what they were fighting about, would you?"

"We were actually there when they started arguing."

Nixa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. Demyx was telling us that Valentine's Day was the holiday of love, but when we asked him about love, Axel said that they couldn't explain it. But then Demyx said that Axel – "

"What about me?"

Everyone turned their heads around to see (with the exception of Nixa) Axel walking over with an ice cream in hand and taking his place between Roxas and Nixa.

"Oh, I was just telling her about you and Demyx talking about Valentine's Day and how Demyx was saying that you – "

"Well, there's no need to give her all the details. That little argument was nothing."

Axel saw Nixa give him a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Really. It was nothing."

Finally, Nixa just shrugged it off. Personally, she just felt a bit better now that Axel didn't vanish on them.

…

Today's mission was _torture_! Nixa just wanted to collapse on her bed and wake up next week. Oh, why did a Darkside have to show up while she was eliminating the Fire Plants at Neverland. She had to deal with four enemies at the same time because Xigbar decided to bail on her. Oh, how she disliked the man…

Just as she was about to fall on her bed face-first, Max suddenly barked out at her.

"Huh?" Was there something on the bed?

She felt around to feel that there was indeed something on her bed. To be more specific, there were two boxes on her bed. She picked one up to inspect it. After finding the edge of the lid on the box, she lifted it up for her nose to be assaulted by a smell.

Score! It was chocolate! But who would give her chocolate? She shrugged it off. Oh well, she got free chocolate.

She sat down, carefully avoiding sitting down on the other box, as she grabbed a piece. However, she didn't get past the first piece. Whoever got her this chocolate apparently didn't know that she wasn't that fond of caramel.

So she replaced the lid on the box and turned her attention to the other one. She picked it up, removed the lid, and…it turned out to be more chocolate. Was this Give Nixa Chocolate Day? She shrugged, popped a piece in her mouth, and smiled. She had either picked the right piece, or whoever gave her this box knew that she liked milk chocolate truffles.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Xion walked in. She had heard that Nixa had a rough mission and wanted to check on her.

"How's it going? I heard your mission turned bad about halfway through."

Nixa sighed.

"Yes, no thanks to Xigbar. Oh, how I wished I could stab him."

Xion looked down to see the box of chocolates in Nixa's lap as well as another box next to her.

"Well, it looks like someone wanted to cheer you up. You've got two boxes of chocolates."

Nixa nodded.

"Yeah, I think they're from two different people though. One box has caramel filled truffles. I'm not fond of those. But this one has milk chocolate ones, which are my favorite. So one of these two knew what I liked."

Xion smiled. Then she spotted something on the box on the bed.

"Hey, there's a note on the first box here. Did you read it?"

Nixa was close to face palming herself. Never mind the fact that she didn't notice the note, but how the hell was a _blind_ person suppose to _read_ a note? Even if it was in brail, it wouldn't have helped her because no one taught her how to read brail.

"No. Could you read it for me?"

Xion, realizing her mistake too late, nodded.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's nothing."

Xion picked up the note and tried to decipher the almost unintelligible scrawl.

"It says, or at least I think it says, to meet them at…the woods with the Dwarves? Do you know where that is?"

Nixa nodded.

"Yeah, I've been there a couple of times."

"Well, it says to meet them there at 7 tonight."

"Meet who?"

"It doesn't say."

Great, an anonymous note.

"Well, what time is it now?"

Xion looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"It's 6:45."

Son of a bitch!

"Great, I'm tired, I'm a bit hungry, and I'm starting to get a bit cranky because I haven't gotten some rest yet. I hope whoever left the note is prepared to face me in a semi-bad mood."

Xion was getting a bit nervous about the mood she was in already. It showed on her face that Nixa wanted nothing more than to call it a day.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." Nixa sensed Xion leaving. In the next ten minutes, Nixa just sat there, ate a few more pieces of chocolate, and finally got up and left for the woods via Corridor of Darkness with Max.

…..

Axel was walking towards Nixa's room to see how she was doing. A Darkside showing up while you were destroying Fire Plants couldn't have been fun.

While turning a corner, however, he nearly ran into Xion.

"Hey Xion. What brings you here?"

Xion looked up at Axel.

"I was just visiting Nixa. If you're here to do the same, you're already too late. She left."

Axel frowned at his friend.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"Oh, well she had two boxes of chocolates and one of them had a note. I read it for her and it said for her to go to the woods with the Dwarves at 7."

Damn it! He saw that note when he left his gift for Nixa, but he didn't think it would have mattered since she was blind. He wasn't counting on Xion reading it for her.

"Are you okay, Axel?"

He looked down to see Xion watching him curiously. Crap, he must have let it show on his face.

"Um….yeah. I just need to go somewhere now. I'll see you later."

With that, Axel walked away with the intent to crash a date.

….

Nixa stood in the middle of the woods, waiting. She had no idea who she was waiting for, and this was making her irritated.

Seriously, she just wanted to go to sleep! There had better be a good reason for someone to be calling her out here at night.

Max was off on his own hunting, since it had been a while since he last had a chance to hunt. It wasn't that he didn't like table scraps or someone stealing a steak from the fridge for him. It just wounded his pride to be fed like a domestic. Hence why he was out for fresh meat.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she started walking off in one direction to let out some steam…..only to trip on a tree root and fall down a slight incline.

Now she felt like she wanted to kill something. It could be heartless. It could be the tree that tripped her. It didn't matter much to her. She just wanted to call an end to this horrible day!

She felt herself landing on a soft pile of….did she smell flowers?

She was slowly getting up when she felt a hand wrap around her arm.

"Are you okay?"

When did Axel get here? She had to be extremely wrapped up in her thoughts to not notice when the Human Furnace was close to her. But, she just tiredly shook the thoughts out of her head. She was tired and the temperature around them was dropping, so she appreciated the fact that Axel was the one who was there.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" However, that wasn't going to stop her from asking questions.

Axel scratched the back of his neck as he tried to come up with a good excuse for his presence there.

"Uh…I was just…going for a walk."

Nixa gave him a flat look. She could sense traces of nervousness coming from him. He was lying, but why?

"Uh-huh. And you didn't leave a note in my room telling me to be here, either."

Axel shook his head.

"I didn't do that! If I wanted to tell you something, I would have used a voice-recording, not a handwritten note."

Nixa smirked at this.

"And you know that the note was handwritten because…."

….Crap. She got him.

"I may have seen it when I stopped by your room earlier."

"And what did you do in my room?" Nixa had a feeling as to why he was in her room, but she needed to confirm it.

"…Okay. I thought you would like a box of chocolates. What? Can't a guy do something nice for his friends once in a while?"

"I was just thinking that only one of the boxes had my favorite chocolate in it, which you happen to know. I know you know better than to get me caramel."

Ha! Axel had one over Demyx! He didn't know that she didn't like caramel.

"Hey Axel, what's the date today?"

"February 14th," he said before he could stop himself.

"So you just happened to give me chocolates on Valentine's Day?" Axel could have smacked himself for that slip up.

"…..Coincidence?"

Nixa gave him a knowing smirk.

"This wouldn't happen to have something to do with that argument you had with Demyx about Valentine's Day, would it?" She was getting closer to the mark. She could sense it.

"Well….okay. I give up. The argument wasn't exactly about Valentine's Day itself."

Nixa frowned.

"Really? Then what was it about?" Before she could react, Axel pulled her into a hug.

"I…..like you. And Demyx was trying to get me to admit it."

After a moment, Nixa relaxed in his arms. She had just realized that she had forgotten her bad mood sometime during all of this.

"So I'm guessing that Demyx was the one who gave me the other box."

Axel nodded.

"Yeah. When I first saw the note, I wasn't too worried about it since I knew you wouldn't be able to read it without help. But then Xion walked up to me and said that she read it to you and….."

"And you wanted to come crash a date that I got stood up for."

Axel chuckled.

"Well, I didn't know you were going to get stood up."

"Well, I thought that I was going to kick the ass of the person who had me come here after a bad day."

Axel tensed a bit, only to relax again when she said, "Don't worry. I'm not."

"Well, I've got nothing planned. Want to just…..hang out and do whatever."

Nixa nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

…..

Hiding behind a nearby bush, Demyx and Xion watched as the scene between their friends unfold.

"Well, Demyx, your plan worked. Pyro and Blindy have finally gotten together," Xion said, using the code names that were established for no reason whatsoever.

Demyx nodded, satisfied.

"I told you I'm a genius about this stuff, but no one ever believes me for some reason."

Just then, they heard a growl come from behind them. Demyx and Xion looked over their shoulders to see Max, catching them in the act.

"Oh crap! We forgot about Wolfy!" Demyx yelled.

They disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness before the two Nobodies in the field could make sense of what the ruckus behind the bushes was.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this extremely late Valentine's story! I would also like to mention a Reno and Rude (NOT yaoi) one-shot that I'm working on. However, due to finals week, that will probably not be out until next week at the earliest. But keep an eye out for that!**

**Now then, please review and tell me what you think! I need opinions if I'm to throw out good stories. **

**Later!**


End file.
